


Filling Hermione

by red_jacobson



Series: Headmaster Potter Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, DomMale/SubFemale, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Part Two in the Headmaster Potter SeriesHeadmaster Potter and his pet explore the Chamber of Secrets, but pet gets far more than she was ever expecting!





	Filling Hermione

STORY TITLE: Filling Hermione   
PART: 01 of 01  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, HPFFA  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Hermione gets a very pleasant surprise when she and her Master explore the Chamber of Secrets  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Hermione   
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <9,356>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: Written on Commission 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Late Afternoon  
July 2nd, 2008

If there had been anybody to see what was happening in the Chamber of Secrets, deep below Hogwarts Castle that afternoon, doubtless they would have thought themselves hallucinating. Especially if any of them had known Hermione Granger when she was a young student. The former bookworm was in a situation that most observers would have considered impossible, not realizing that, when Harry Potter was involved, the nature of reality was more along the lines of a suggestion......

The former Head Girl, and current Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was stark naked, except for the jeweled collar around her throat, and she was hanging in mid air, her arms and legs stretched out and chains holding her in place as she was being vigorously penetrated by three men, one below her filling her soaking quim, another behind her shoving his cock into her arse, and a third fucking her mouth, all of whom seemed to be her husband, Harry Potter, the Headmaster of Hogwarts!

Of course, if any of Hermione's sister slaves had been watching, they wouldn't have been surprised at all to find her in bondage, since her submissiveness to Harry was a trait that they all deeply enjoyed sharing, and more than one of them would have loved to have taken her place, even if they were curious about how Master Harry had managed to duplicate himself. They had all been with Master Harry for several years, except for Fleur, who had just recently joined the family, and none of them had been aware that he was able to create duplicates, but they would have been very eager to experience it for themselves.

As to how it happened? Well, that was as much of a surprise to Harry and Hermione as it would have been to any of the hypothetical observers. You see, the day had started out normally, well, as normal as things go in the new version of Hogwarts.....

 

Headmaster's Quarters  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
6:00 am  
July 2nd, 2008

Harry had multiple things to in his life to enjoy these days, including the beautiful woman who shared his bed every night, but one of the things that he had really come to enjoy since he first claimed his pet was the way she woke him up every morning. It had started the first morning they woke up together, waking up with his kinky girlfriend's mouth on his cock. Ever since they started sleeping together Pet had been determined to claim his last load of cum before he fell asleep, and the first one after he woke up. 

This made for some very enjoyable situations, especially when they had one of the other women in their bed for the night, like last night. They had been indulging Luna's enjoyment of bondage by tying her to the bed while he had alternated between her pussy and her arse, driving the younger woman into multiple screaming orgasms, especially the way that his pet locked her eager mouth on Luna's pussy and swallowed the mixture of his cum and Luna's juices. 

Eventually they had shagged themselves out, and Luna was untied so they could get some sleep. Harry had smiled in amusement at the way Luna curled up in his pets' arms, her head resting on his wife's ample breasts. It never failed, at the end of playtime, Luna always ended up in the same position. The spacey blonde was always willing and eager to submit to him, but she was even more submissive to Hermione. Harry didn't mind at all, it made the two of them happy and that was the important thing. As always, Luna refused the offer to stay the night, saying she would see them in the morning. After a quick cuddle, Luna called Dobby and was popped back to her own quarters, leaving he and his wife/lover/pet to fall asleep in each others arms.

He smiled as the bed shifted slightly and he felt Pet move under the sheet, her small hand wrapping around his cock, waking it up as well. With a gesture, the sheet slid off the bed, leaving her completely exposed to his view, and she smiled up at him from between his legs.

"Good morning, Master, your pet is hungry for her morning treat, may she suck it from your cock?"

Harry smothered a grin as he nodded, "Of course pet, but if you don't swallow all of it, you won't get your morning spanking."

He couldn't tell if his pet took his playful threat seriously, but she got a determined look on her face and started licking his shaft, her hands gently fondling his balls. Her tongue ran all along his length before she took the head in her mouth and sucked gently, licking the drops of pre-cum that gathered on the head. 

Harry leaned back against his pillow and enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's mouth on his cock. She had gotten so much better at pleasing him over the 12 years they had been together. She had been extremely enthusiastic, but clumsy the first time she took him in her mouth, but like everything his kinky bookworm set her mind to, she refused to admit defeat, and now she was able to teach all of his other women just how he liked to be sucked. Of course, the night that the two of them seduced Emma, her mother, and his pet had fingered her mother while whispering instructions in the older woman's ear was yet another memory to fuel his Patronus for the next hundred years! 

He closed his eyes and remembered the night that Emma first joined them, they had all had more than enough to drink to lower any inhibitions, but when they were sober, both Emma and pet were eager to repeat the experience. He certainly wasn't going to raise any objections, especially since Emma looked enough like pet to be her twin sister. Thinking back on it, that really should have been the first clue that something strange was going on with Emma, but it wasn't until they had been shagging for almost two weeks that Emma experienced accidental magic! 

Croaker and his team were still trying to figure out how she manifested magic at her age, but were delighted with a new area to research.

The feeling of pets' warm mouth on his balls pulled Harry from his memories, and he gasped out his pleasure as pet gently sucked each of his eggs, her soft hands stroking his shaft, pulling him closer to the edge of his first orgasm of the day. His hips jerked involuntarily, and pet looked up at him and grinned, before releasing his balls and raising her head to take him completely in her mouth. She bobbed her head on his cock, using her tongue on the shaft as she took him deeper and deeper, until he felt the head bump the back of her throat. She pulled her head back until he was almost completely out of her mouth, before she moved forward again. Pet kept moving on his cock, the pleasure driving him crazy before he felt the welcome tightness in his balls and he exploded in her mouth.

Pet didn't even blink, just started swallowing everything he gave her, making sure that she didn't release him until she had the last drop in her mouth. Pulling back, she opened her mouth to show him the last of his seed resting on her tongue before she swallowed happily. 

Harry smiled at her, watching as her eyes closed and she gave a moan of pleasure as the magic in his seed made her cum. That had been one of the most pleasant surprises the two of them had discovered when they first became lovers, and part of the reason Pet was so determined to learn to pleasure him with her mouth. Pet had told him that there were rumors in the girls dorms that swallowing the seed of a powerful enough wizard would give the witch pleasure as well, but, other than Lavender claiming she got a slight tingle from swallowing Neville's load one night after DA, none of the other girls had experienced anything like it. 

Pet had been ecstatic that her Master was powerful enough to make her cum just by swallowing, and was eager to share the news with Luna, Lavender and the Patil Sisters, since they had already been her lovers. Harry had hesitated at first, until his kinky little bookworm had confessed that one of her deepest fantasies was about watching him dominating other women. 

Fortunately, the memories of how James had trained Lily to bring out her eager submission were a great help when he found himself with a rapidly growing family of lovers. If Sirius hadn't shown him the trunk with the pensieve and the memories the Summer after his Fifth Year, he would have had no idea how to satisfy Hermione their first night together, let alone help her to become his pet. 

He had to admit that watching his father with his mum and Amelia Bones and Lin Chang among their other lovers was quite educational, especially since the two of them looked very close to what Susan and Cho looked liked now! Cho had already been one of Pet's lovers and had happily joined the two of them in bed, but it was watching the memories together that convinced he and Pet to plan a Hufflepuff seduction. They hadn't been intending to seduce Hannah Abbott at the same time, but none of them were complaining!

Having all the women willing and eager to join he and Pet in bed turned out to be an extremely good thing once Voldemort was dead, since Harry had absorbed the Dark Lord's magic when he killed him, and the magic, added to his already growing strength, was more than enough to trigger Jeremy's Law of Magical Inequality. All of the women, even those playmates who didn't join the family submitted to him because he automatically took the dominant role and he didn't even notice the changes at first. 

He had already taken up the role of DADA Professor when they became aware of the changes, since neither he or Pet were aware of Jeremy's Law and didn't realize that the women were starting to change until Lavender, who generally didn't enjoy being buggered, started asking for him to take her arse when they were together. 

Luna and Cho were already extremely submissive, so the changes didn't bother them at all, but several of the other girls found themselves becoming more submissive the more time they spent with Harry, which lead to a family meeting where it was decided they needed more girls to balance his magic, otherwise they wouldn't want to do anything but serve him! 

That was the night they formalized their family, or, as Luna referred to it, Harry's Happy Horny Harem, but that was just Luna being Luna, and they all accepted that. Pet was the Alpha of course, none of the others questioned her right to be at his side after what they had been through together. Fortunately the ritual they created made sure to ensure that all of the women, and any others that were brought in, would be able to live together without friction or jealousy. They just accepted each other's quirks, and if, for example, Pet was getting stressed out over her NEWTs, or one of her research projects, they knew that Harry would give her a sound spanking to relax her again.

Speaking of spanking, Harry, slipped out of bed and gestured to Pet, who eagerly bent over the desk in their bedroom, her legs spread wide and her hands in position to be cuffed to the edges. Putting the blindfold on her, Harry locked her ankles in place before securing Pet's wrists, leaving her quivering in anticipation, her pussy lips wet and swollen, ready for him to take her if he wanted. He was extremely tempted to bury his cock inside her, the way he had so many times before, but there would be time for that later, he had plans for the day and wanted to get started.

Walking over to the wardrobe, he tapped his wand in a particular rhythm, opening the hidden compartment to the toy chest. He could have just summoned what he wanted, but he knew his pet enjoyed the anticipation as much as he did and wanted to draw it out as long as possible. 

Humming softly, his eyes scanned the neat rows of paddles and crops hanging on the door, but decided not to use them. As much as Pet enjoyed the sensations, she had a hard time walking after he used the paddle on her, and she would need to be able to move smoothly while they were exploring the Chamber after breakfast. He would just use his hand to give his pet her morning spanking, and save the paddle for bedtime fun. 

Maybe he would have Fleur join them tonight, she hadn't experienced the paddle yet, and he still owed her a bit of correction for trying to use her Allure on them. Harry smirked, even if she hadn't used the Allure, he knew himself well enough to know he would have found a reason to paddle that cute arse of hers. 

Reaching into the compartment, he pulled out the drawer and ran his fingers over the collection of plugs that were laying there, each in it's own section. “Yes, that will do nicely,” he murmured, as he lifted the plug with the cat tail dangling from the base. A nice reminder of the polyjuice incident from when they were younger, as well as the time after they married when Pet decided she wanted to experience being a cat girl. That was an interesting evening, to say the least!

Holding the anal plug by the base, he walked around in front of the desk, and rubbed the tip of the plug against his pets' lips. She obediently opened her mouth and took the hard rubber toy into her mouth, sucking happily, getting it wet enough to slide into her arse easily. She knew exactly what to do, since it was a regular part of their morning routine. The two of them were always looking for new toys for her to wear, since Pet loved being taken that way, she told him that it just made her feel even more submissive to him than she normally was, and really enjoyed knowing that she was always ready for him to bend her over and take her arse at any time!

Once the plug was wet enough, he popped it out of her mouth and said, “Okay pet, because you've been a very good girl, and I am very happy with you, I'm going to give you ten this morning, and I want you to hold your climax until I am finished, understood?”

Her smile was blinding as she nodded, “Yes Sir! Thank you Sir!”

Moving behind her, he tapped his wand on her rear hole and saw it relax slightly as the cleaning and lubricating charm took effect. He did not use the stretching portion because Pet loved the feeling of surrendering herself as the plug pressed into her. Putting the tip of the plug against her puckered ring, he pushed forward slowly, enjoying Pet's moans as she was penetrated. 

Hearing another set of feminine moans from behind him, he turned and grinned at the portrait of his parents, and saw that James had Lily in the same position, although his mum wasn't wearing a blindfold, and her eyes were locked on the way the plug was stretching his pets' arse. It had freaked him out at first, when he had discovered the painting of the two of them in the vault, but now he rather enjoyed showing off for his parents, and they obviously enjoyed showing off for him!

Once the plug was buried in Pet's arse, he twisted the tail a bit and enjoyed the way she jerked in her bonds. Reaching between her legs, Harry let his fingers brush against her soaking pussy, teasing her and drawing another moan of pleasure from her throat. Releasing the tail of the plug, he pulled his hand back and spanked her right on the top of her arse!

“Ugh! One Sir!” Pet cried out happily.

“Two Sir!” as his hand landed on the right cheek.

“Three Sir!” on the other cheek!

Harry kept changing where his hand landed, not spanking the same area more than twice, this was play, not punishment after all. Pet had no problem keeping count of the blows, although he could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled to keep from peaking before he gave her permission. 

Pet knew that he wouldn't punish her if she failed, but she refused to disappoint him, and had told him one night when they were cuddling afterward that it was knowing that he was pleased with her that gave her almost as much pleasure as the orgasm itself. He had been stunned almost speechless at her devotion to him, and did something he almost never did, he rolled her over onto her back and used his mouth on her to bring her to even more orgasms!

As always, he was amazed at the depths of feeling he held for his kinky wife, and quietly thanked his parents for the example of a healthy relationship they provided in the memories. If he only had the Dursleys' to look to for an example, he probably would have ended up with Ginny or some other non-entity! As it was, he loved his Hermione, his pet, far more than he could ever put into words, and had sworn, many years ago, to always show how much she meant to him. He certainly loved the other women in their family, but she was his Hermione, his beloved partner, submissive and pet, and he would never let her down!

“OOOOOOOOH! N-Nine Sir!” Pet gasped out as his hand landed at the bottom of her left cheek!

“One more, sweet Pet, and you can cum for your Master, you are doing wonderful so far.” Harry said, leaning over her and speaking softly in her ear. 

She flushed happily and murmured, “Thank you Sir! I love you!” only to squeak in surprise when his fingers plunged into her gaping pussy and started pumping.

He kept pumping gently, letting his magic gather in his fingertips as he pulled his other hand back and brought it down directly on the base of the butt plug! 

“T-T-Ten, Sir! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh shite!” Pet cried as his magic jumped from his fingers into her overstimulated pussy and the orgasm she had been holding back finally broke free.

Harry grinned as Pet groaned and cursed like a sailor as the pleasure overwhelmed her. It was always funny to see the girl who used to correct him for saying 'bloody' and 'arse' letting loose with language that would make a stand up comedian blush!

As Pet was enjoying her trip to her Happy Place, Harry quickly removed the bonds on her wrists and her ankles, and picked her up off the desk. Even lost to pleasure, she still instinctively cuddled into him, and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into the bath. He saw that Dobby had done his usual excellent work, and the tub was full of hot water and the scent of Pet's favorite soothing oils was filling the room.

Gently sliding the plug out of her arse, because the cat tail did not react well to water, he climbed into the tub and lowered himself down until the two of them were covered up to their necks. He leaned against the wall of the bath and watched as the waters did their magic and Pet came back to herself. Eventually her eyes opened and she smiled up at him, lifting her face for a kiss, which he was happy to provide. “Feeling better, love?”

Pet giggled, “That was absolutely amazing Sir! It just keeps getting better all the time, and hearing your mum moaning at the same time just added to the experience!” Her stomach grumbled before she could say anything more, and she grimaced, “Well, as much as I enjoyed my morning treat, my belly wants some actual food, damn it, I'd be happy to stay in your arms like this for hours!”

Harry laughed, but his stomach made it's opinion known as well, and the two of them climbed out of the tub and dried off. Once Pet was dried, she picked up the plug and sat on the dressing chair, lifting her legs to slide it back inside. Harry finished dressing while she used the depilatory charm to remove the stubble that had appeared between her legs, and he nodded in satisfaction when she finished. He insisted that all the women be clean shaven and none of them seemed to mind, Luna even commented that it was nice not having to spit out hair when she was finished, which made the others laugh.

After Pet finished her grooming, and brushed her long curly hair back over her shoulders to show off her collar, she slid her feet into a pair of slippers and joined him at the door to their quarters, ready to have breakfast with the rest of the staff. 

Harry hid a smile at the absolute lack of body modesty that his beloved displayed, it was quite a change from when they first got together, but now she said that she was more comfortable nude than wearing clothing, in fact, she refused to wear anything while in the castle after the students had left, and was rather grumpy the first few days of the new term until she got used to wearing robes again.

He said, “You know, because your birthday falls during the week this year, I was considering giving you an early birthday present by letting you dance at the Stag at the end of August. Would you enjoy that pet?”

She grinned, “That would be fun, thank you Sir! Especially if Tonks and Daphne join us and we can put on a private show, they enjoy showing off just as much as I do!”

He laughed, “That they do, pet, that they do.”

Still laughing they made their way down the hall to the Staff Dining Room.

Headmaster's Quarters  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
July 2nd, 2008  
Late Afternoon

Harry was supporting Pet as they walked through the door, both of them wearing wide, if exhausted smiles. Pet was still naked, but looking thoroughly debauched, and Harry wasn't looking much better. Once they were inside, he said, “Okay Pet, go take a shower and then I want you to write up your experiences in the private log, don't leave anything out. I need to make sure those books are stored properly until we can examine the rest of them.”

She nodded and limped toward the bath, eager to relax the muscles she had strained that incredibly enjoyable afternoon. She hadn't been expecting to have a fantasy fulfilled, but she had to admit the reality was even better! Stepping into the shower, she blessed Master for being able to get the massaging shower head to work in the school, and felt the pulsing water relax her strained legs and shoulders.

Once Pet was feeling better, she toweled off and sat down at the dressing table, smiling softly at the multiple love bites all over her chest and throat. Brushing her hair dry, she gathered her thoughts for the Journal Entry that Master wanted her to write up.

When she walked back into the work area, she smiled to see that Master had thought of everything, there was a full plate of her favorite chocolate biscuits and a carafe of Orange Juice with frost on the glass, so she could replenish her energy.

Sitting down slowly, she relaxed as she realized that Master had even put extra cushioning charms on the chair, which was a relief to her well pounded arse! Pulling the leather bound journal toward her, she opened the book to the first empty page and started to write.

 

Deputy Headmistress Private Log of Events  
July 2nd, 2008  
Hermione Granger-Potter, Deputy Headmistress 

It still seems strange to be writing that title, even though I had been dreaming about being Headmistress or Deputy since I was a little First Year. Of course, I would be very surprised if Minerva had approached her duties in quite the same way Master and I do! But then, as far as I know, she and Dumbledore weren't sleeping with all of the other professors, and that's a good thing, because I don't even want to think about any woman willingly touching Severus Snape in a sexual manner!

Fortunately things are much better now that Master is in charge of the school. I'm sure that Minerva was aware that all of the professors we hired were women that joined us in our bed, but they were also all exceptionally well qualified for their jobs, so she had no reason to object. She was actually impressed with the OWLs and NEWT scores for the past few years, especially in DADA and Potions, which had the most problems in the past.

But I'm getting away from my point. Sorry, massive amounts of orgasms tend to do that to me, and trust me, I think I hit pleasure overload about halfway through our time in the Chamber. Anyway, it was a fairly typical morning. The morning started like they always do, I was wrapped in his arms naked except for my collar, and smiled at the look of absolute contentment on Master's face. 

In all honesty, I never imagined that I would end up experiencing one of my deepest fantasies before dinner, but that's exactly what happened. Master has always delighted in helping me fulfill all my fantasies, but this was one that I didn't think I would ever be able to enjoy. You see, when Master and I first started our relationship, we spent several weeks at my mother's house, and found some very interesting videos that we enjoyed watching together. 

One of them had always stuck in my mind. Well, the movie itself didn't stick, but one particular scene fueled several nights of cramped fingers as Master watched me pleasure myself. The scene had one woman taking on multiple men at one time, taking cocks in her mouth, fanny and arse all at once! I still don't know what it was about the scene that affected me so much, but just imagining myself in that position made me lose my mind with pleasure!

I knew that it was an impossible fantasy to fulfill, because Master swore that he would never let another man touch me, and he never has, and the time we tried it with a time turner.... well, let's just say that there are reasons they are restricted and never mention it again, okay?

But the fantasy never went away, and it was always there in the back of my mind, and apparently it was in the back of Master's mind because when we went down to the Chamber of Secrets things turned out far differently than either of expected.

It all started out to be a typical day, I woke Master the usual way, by using my mouth on his cock, and, after I swallowed my treat, he gave me my morning spanking, which was wonderful as always. It was as we were walking toward the Staff Dining Room that he surprised me by suggesting I get to dance at the Stag for an early birthday present! I had a hard time not begging him to take me back to bed for that idea, since the idea of showing my body to strangers was extremely exciting! I managed to contain myself, but Master did like the idea of bringing Tonks and Daphne along, so we could put on a live show for a private audience. 

It's too bad that the laws in the Muggle world prohibit live sex shows between a man and a woman, because I would really love to put on a show where I dominate the other women, and then the three of us submit to Master, who would treat us like only he can! Oh well, it would probably make the men weep and the women jealous, and it would be too cruel to do that to them.

Anyway, I smothered a grin at the scandalized whispers of the paintings we passed, complaining about my nudity, but didn't let it bother me, I'm comfortable in just my skin, and Master adores my body, so nobody else's opinion matters! Besides, you would think that the old busybodies would have been used to seeing naked women by now, Master had been Headmaster for several months, and once the students left, none of the women in the Castle were all that worried about wearing clothes if we didn't have to. 

Of course, it took a little while for Narcissa and Andromeda to get used to the casual nudity, since they were raised to be proper pure blood witches, but they are both as comfortable in their skin as any of the rest of us now. It's especially interesting when Tonks is wearing her base form, because she looks very much like her mother and her aunt, and I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens when they finally overcome the last of their inhibitions and the three of them have sex!

I don't know why the idea of watching relatives together turns me on so much, but it's not Master's doing. I had fantasies about watching Padma and Parvati together long before Master claimed me the first time. It helps that Master has the same quirk I do, because the night the two of us seduced my mother was one of the best nights of my life! And watching Daphne and Astoria discovering the joys of sister love was quite entertaining as well, especially since Astoria was the aggressor. The younger Greengrass was extremely happy that Master had captured Draco on the night that he and Snape had killed the Headmaster, and would do anything for the man who got her out of the betrothal agreement her parents had been forced to sign.

But, Master and my incest kink aside, I asked Master what he had planned for the day, and he told me that the two of us were going to be exploring the Chamber of Secrets! That was a surprise, because I didn't know the elves were finished cleaning and repairing it. I'll admit, the idea of the possibility of new knowledge to discover, or re-discover, got me a little wet, but Master enjoys that quirk of mine and nobody else matters!

We arrived in time to join the rest of the ladies for breakfast, and I wasn't surprised to see that they were as naked as I was, although Luna had managed to find a Viking helmet that was perched precariously on top of her head. I briefly considered asking her about it, but decided that I wanted my brain to remain intact. I absolutely adore the girl, but sometimes she makes my brain hurt!

Truthfully, I think Luna will always have a special place in my heart, and has ever since I seduced her, or rather, we seduced each other, the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party. If it hadn't been for her and the other girls who I seduced over the next several months, I think I would have gone out of my mind with all the drama in the Gryffindor common room! Between the Won-Won and Lav-Lav nonsense and Harry and Ginny dating and imploding, it's a wonder we were able to get anything done at all!

Although everyone did pull together the night the Death Eaters attacked, and we managed to capture all of them, even Snape and Draco after they killed Professor Dumbledore. Too bad all of them were overcome with remorse and hanged themselves in their cells. Funny how that worked out when Tonks and Kingsley were on duty, and Minister Scrimgeour was doing an inspection of the cells, isn't it?

At the time I was scandalized, but now I realize that it made finally destroying Voldemort that much easier, and we were able to end the war before Master's birthday that year! Dumbledore was so certain that all the Horcruxes had to be destroyed before Voldemort could be killed, but once we captured him and shoved him through the veil of death all his little baubles were destroyed at the same time.

Granted, it was scary as hell when Master's scar split open and the black mist came pouring out, but it was pulled through the veil as well, and when Master recovered from the pain, he was far more cheerful than she had ever seen him before! He was also far more confident and assertive than I'd ever seen, which just increased my attraction to him. I'm honestly surprised we managed to wait until we got back to Hogwarts to start tearing each other's clothing off!

But that was ancient history, and while it would be fun to go over, in explicit detail, how Master claimed me, and then claimed the other girls, it's not important now. Of course, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm sure I can convince Master to let me pleasure myself while remembering, knowing how much he enjoys watching me finger myself.

Getting back to the events of earlier today, after we ate, Master told the others where we were going, and left Susan in charge, as the Senior Staff member, since she was the first of our lovers that was hired to teach. Standing, Master cast a charm on my feet to allow me to walk on the stones of the Chamber comfortably, and I smiled my thanks to him.

Master just nodded and reached into his pocket. I held back a gasp of pleasure when I saw the leash hanging from his hand and stood up, standing straight before him with my head up so my collar was clearly visible. There was a time, in the very beginning that I would have worried about other people seeing my submission, and what they would think, but that ended very quickly when I realized that almost all of the witches we encountered were actually jealous of me!

Granted, Molly and Ginny acted scandalized that Master and I had such an 'unnatural' relationship, but bugger them with a beaters bat! If Arthur had ever used his balls in his life and put Molly in her place, even once, that family would probably have been a lot happier! It still amuses me that Master and I had seduced away Lavender, Penelope and Angelina after they got tired of the Weasley attitudes. Of course, when Bill finds out that Fleur has joined our family things are going to be even more entertaining!

A thrill of pleasure shot through my body when he clipped the leash to my collar. I absolutely adore it when I get to display my submission to him, and if it weren't for the Board of Governors trying to cause problems, I'd love for Master to take me though Diagon Alley holding my lead! Unfortunately that's not likely to happen for a few years yet, until we can get Neville and some of our other allies in places on the board.

As I held my head high to show off the collar, I heard my mum mutter 'lucky bitch' to Cho, who was sitting beside her, and saw Cho nodding from the corner of my eye. They don't seem to realize that if they want to wear a collar, all they have to do is ask Master for one. Maybe I'll have Cho join me in my office later and, after she demonstrates her oral skills, tell her what she needs to do to get Master to give her a collar. I know I could just tell her, but there is still a tiny part of me that resented how she treated Master during that horrible year and I really enjoy making her submit to me! Terrible I know, but I'm only human.

Once we got to the entrance to Myrtle's loo, Master easily got the Chamber open, and called for lights and stairs, so we didn't have to slide down a filthy pipe like he and Ron had to all those years ago. I was very grateful for the charm Master put on my feet, because I could tell that the rough stone steps would have done horrible things to my feet and legs.

The Chamber of Secrets   
Twenty Minutes Later

The first thing I noticed when we came down the stairs was just how clean everything was! All of the falling rocks from when Master and Ron were down here the first time had been totally repaired, and the whole area was lit by lamps every few feet. I had been down here once before, right after Master became the DADA Professor, because I wanted to get a look at the Basilisk that had almost killed me, and remembered what a disaster the entire place was. I knew that Master had started the elves cleaning everything as soon as he took over, but still, the difference was astounding!

I followed Master through the open doors into the Chamber itself, and I think I forgot to breathe for a minute or two because the room looked completely different. In the first place, it looked a lot smaller because there was a new wall going all the way across the chamber, with four doors spaced evenly. The area we were in was set up like a library, with work tables and comfortable chair, and shelves full of books! I was heading for the shelves hands outstretched, when a sharp tug on the leash stopped me in my tracks!

Master was looking at me, shaking his head, "Not yet, pet. Dobby told me that several of the books have curses on them, and could seriously harm you if you touched them. I should be able to disable the curses since I'm a parselmouth, and I'll let you look at them when I'm finished." He smirked at me, "In the meantime, why don't you take a look behind the doors in the wall, I think you'll find plenty of things to keep your attention."

I'm sure I was blushing in embarrassment, it had been a long time since Master had needed to correct me like that, and I was just glad that none of the others were there to see it! I just nodded in acknowledgment of his command and turned toward the first of the doors. Master removed the leash from my collar and I left him to his work. I wasn't worried that any of the curses would hurt him, because, as Headmaster, he had complete control of the wards and they would protect him from anything short of an Unforgivable.

Opening the door, I looked inside and smiled at the multiple beds spread around the area. It was a lot larger inside than it seemed, and I snickered, thinking of Master creating a TARDIS for sexy times! I looked closer at the bed right in front of me and noticed that there was a picture of me floating over the bed! It wasn't just a picture of me, it was a shot of my face as I was in the middle of what looked like a massive orgasm!

I turned to look at the other beds, and saw that all of them had pictures floating over them, the bed closest to mine had Luna in a similar state, and Susan was next to her, until I saw that every one of our lovers had their own bed in the room. Wondering what other surprises Master had for me, I moved closer to my bed, and grinned when I saw the leather cuffs hanging from the bedposts, and the large box sitting in the center of the bed. Looking around, I saw that each of the beds had its' own box on the bed, and I imagined that they were personalized for each of us.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pulled the box closer and opened the lid, giving a gasp of delight at what I saw inside! Master had gotten extras of all of my favorite toys and I felt my pussy getting wet remembering the way he had driven me out of my mind with pleasure and pain using them on me. I pulled the leather cat out of the box, and ran my tongue along the leather wrapped handle, designed to be an exact duplicate of Master's cock. I closed my eyes, remembering the night that he had me chained between two wooden posts in the Room of Requirement, and ordered me to suck the handle, before he whipped me with it. It had been early in my training, and Master was helping me discover my limits, so we could overcome them, but I had never forgotten the beautiful sting of the soft leather all over my body. My hand dropped down to rub my pussy as I remembered how the strips kissed my nipples, making me cry out as I came, and then, the wonderful agony of the leather landing right on my pussy! 

Looking back on it later, I think that was the first time that I actually dropped into sub-space with Master, but it wasn't the last. Those of you reading this will probably never understand just how all encompassing the feeling of going away, leaving all your cares and concerns behind, until all that is left is an eager pet to service her Master. If you are so unlucky not to understand, I honestly pity you, because I have experienced joy and pleasure you can never comprehend.

I set the cat back down, and picked up the nipple clamps that were joined by a weighted chain. Grinning, I pinched my nipples to bring them even further erect, and hissed in pain as I applied the clamps, falling back on the bed and fingering myself furiously as the sensation quickly turned to pleasure. I was still floating on the waves of pleasure that radiated down from my nipples when there was a flash of light and Master's voice cursing from outside the door. 

Jumping up from the bed, I reached for my wand, only to curse when I remembered I'd left it sitting in our room! I could still hear Master's voice, and he didn't sound hurt, but I still hurried toward the door. Calling out, “Master?” I was relieved to see him standing by the book shelf, a book on the floor at his feet. He turned to look at me, and I almost fell to my knees as the waves of lust pouring off him called to my magic.

“Master? Are you alright?” I'll admit, I was worried, it had been years since a situation had come up that Master wasn't in complete control of, and it bothered me to see him looking like he was about to lose that control!

He smiled at me, but there was an edge to it, as he said, “I'm fine Pet, just surprised that the book managed to get past my guard. I can't find any damage, and the spell wasn't an offensive one, but I'll still let Astoria check me over, just to be on the safe side.”

I gave a sigh of relief, he certainly sounded the way Master should sound, but there was something off about the look in his eyes that concerned me. “What was the spell supposed to do, Master?”

He chuckled, “It was supposed to be a way to get more things done in a day from what I could tell from the spell description. It's hard to be sure, because, even writing in Parseltongue, Slytherin had worse handwriting than the average first year!”

I had to laugh, the two of us had spent plenty of time griping about trying to read student essays. I was still laughing when he looked directly at me and said, “In fact, Pet, the only affect that I've noticed is I'm randier than a cluster of kneazles in heat.” He was advancing on me as he spoke, and I started to lower myself to the floor so I could serve him, but he shook his head, “No Pet, not out here, there is a perfectly good bed with your name on it that we need to break in!”

I'm still surprised at how quickly things changed, one minute I was browsing through a box of my favorite sex toys in a bedroom in the Chamber, and the next I'm blindfolded and kneeling on the bed with my wrists tied to my ankles! Before I could even take a breath the head of Master's cock was pressing against my lips and burying itself in my mouth! As soon as I felt him in my mouth, I relaxed, because my body and magic recognized my Master, and I focused on using my tongue to pleasure him the best I could.

Of course, that's not all that unusual, since I spend time every day kneeling before him, but what was unusual was the fact that his magic felt strange, but I couldn't really tell what was different about it. I really didn't have the time to wonder, because Master did something he rarely did, but he wrapped his hands in my hair and held my face in place so he could plunge into my mouth, taking his pleasure exactly how he wanted it. It was a bit of a surprise, but not something that bothered me, so I relaxed my mouth as much as possible to let him use me like a good pet should.

I don't know how long he used my mouth, but suddenly he paused and I heard him say to himself, “So that's what the spell is for,” before he swelled inside me and I was having to swallow like mad to keep myself from choking on his seed. I moaned as the orgasm hit me from his magic reacting with mine, but still tried to use my tongue to clean Master's cock while it was in my mouth.

It was when Master's cock pulled out of my mouth that I could focus on my surroundings again, and I could hear others moving around in the Chamber! I wanted to ask Master what was going on, but he was hard again and pushing into my mouth, still holding my hair so I just focused on serving him. I was sure I'd get the answers later. 

Eventually I got so focused on serving Master that I didn't even notice that there was another man under me, until I felt a cock rubbing against my pussy! I froze in shock, but the man under me just pulled me down onto his cock and started moving! I was really confused, because it felt just like Master's cock, and I've had him in my body often enough to recognize him, but the cock in my mouth was Master's also!

I knew that Master wouldn't allow anything to happen that would hurt me, so I relaxed and did my best to keep sucking him while riding the cock that was buried inside me. I have to admit I was enjoying the feeling of being filled at both ends, and wondered if Master had gotten one or more of our other lovers to take polyjuice? It didn't really matter at the moment, but, if he did, I wonder if he would let one of them use my hair in the potion? Having sex with another me has been a fantasy of mine ever since the year I used the time turner, but I never worked up the nerve to try it back then.

I was still riding the cock under me when I became aware that my wrists were no longer locked to my ankles, but before I could do more than register the fact, I felt my arms and legs being pulled in different directions, and cuffs were wrapped around them, holding me spread open and helpless. I remembered the cuffs on each of the bedposts and understood what was going on. The sensations rushing though my body from the two Masters filling me pulled a muffled moan from my throat, and I wished my movement wasn't restricted, because I wanted to really use my mouth and body to show Master how much I appreciated what he was doing for me.

The cock in my mouth swelled again, and I found myself swallowing quickly, but I was distracted from the orgasm by the feeling of Master pulling me down onto his cock and flooding my pussy with his hot seed! The pleasure I felt from his filling me was almost overwhelming, and I swore I could see fireworks behind my eyes! For an instant I wished that I wasn't on the potion, because I would love to have felt Master planting his baby inside me. I was surprised at the warmth that rushed through me at the thought, and put it aside to consider discussing with him when we weren't otherwise occupied.

I was still panting from the massive orgasm that I was enjoying when Master pulled out of my mouth, but I felt the bed shifting and another cock slid between my lips! What was going on? The Master under me pulled away, and the bed moved again, and Masters hands were on my hips, pulling me down onto his cock again, but before I could even start to adjust to him, his hands shifted and were pulling my arse cheeks apart! I suddenly realized what was going to happen, and my mind flashed back to the movie we'd watched, but wondered how Master had made it possible?

The plug was tugged out of my bum but before I could relax, two fingers were inside my dirtiest hole, stretching it out, until I felt a third and then a fourth finger inside me. There was a pulse of magic from Master's fingers, and I felt the cleaning and lubricant spell coating my insides. I did my best to relax my arse to take him, and fortunately the other two held still so his cock could fill me.

I don't think I have words to describe how I felt when Master's cock slid into my arse, I know that I grunted around the cock in my mouth when the head popped through the ring, and a moan tore from my throat as he fully buried himself inside me. I had taken Master's cock in every hole in my body, as well as between my tits hundreds of times since we first got together, but I had never felt anything like this, not even when he was buggering me and one of the girls was using a strap-on to fill my pussy.

As soon as my arse was completely full, the three of them started moving inside me, finding a rhythm that managed to hit every one of my pleasure points, driving me out of my mind as it built up in my body. I could feel the cock in my arse and in my fanny rubbing together when they buried themselves inside me, only the thinnest of walls separating them!

I have no way of knowing how long we were shagging, all I know was that it felt like it was going on for years, and there was no Hermione, not even any Pet, there was simply slave, a girl who's only purpose was to pleasure her Masters. Eventually the three of them grunted, almost in unison, and I was swallowing another mouthful and both my holes were flooded with hot seed. That was all it took, and the massive climax that had been building every since Master put the blindfold on me broke through, and everything went black.

Some, unknown time later I came back to myself, and realized that I could move again, and Masters arms were wrapped around me, holding me gently and rubbing my sore arms. As soon as he realized I was aware, his voice was soft in my ear, “How are you feeling, Pet? That was fairly extreme, even for us.”

I couldn't help myself, I giggled, “Master, I don't know exactly how that happened, but I know I'm going to want to do it again. What was it, did a couple of the others use Polyjuice? I know it wasn't the Time Turner, we learned our lesson the last time.”

He laughed, “Actually Pet, it was the spell that Slytherin created. Do you remember how I said it was supposed to allow you to get more done in a day? It apparently did that by creating clones, unfortunately, it didn't take into account my ridiculously high libido from the magic I'd absorbed, so when the magic started to create two additional copies of me, it also tripled my sex drive, which is why you found yourself in this position.”

I nodded, that did make sense, “So, when I heard you say something about, 'that's what the spell is for,' you were feeling the clones being created?”

He grinned, “Twenty Points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger! That's exactly what happened, but, it seems the clones only last for about an hour, so they both merged back into me, and I have all their memories and sensations of how things felt to them as we were filling you. It's really a strange feeling.”

I remembered my thought about having sex with another version of me, and said, “Master, could you teach me that spell?”

He smirked, “Do you want to find out what you taste like direct from the well, Pet?” I didn't answer, but my blush must have told him what he wanted to know, because he said, “It'll take some time to translate it into English or Latin, but of course I'll teach you. I really like the idea of watching two of you making love to each other, while the third pleasures me.”

That was the last of the conversation for a while, as Master helped me out of bed and got dressed so we could make our way back up to our room. Fortunately Dobby was able to transport us up to our door, because I don't think my legs would have carried me up those stairs again.

End of Entry

Putting the quill down, she shook her hand to loosen it up again, and looked over to Master's desk, where he was sorting through the books that Dobby had brought up. Seeing that he was finishing what he was doing, she said, “Master? Can I ask you a serious question?”

He looked over at her curiously, and she said, “Would you mind if I stopped taking the potion? I would really love for you to put your baby into me.”

She was slightly nervous because he didn't say anything for a long moment, he just stared at her, until a smile of pure happiness broke out on his face, and she knew the answer.

 

Headmaster's Quarters  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
6:00 am  
July 3rd, 2008

Harry woke up earlier than usual because he and Pet weren't alone in bed this time. As Pet slid down the bed to take him in her mouth, he concentrated and his two duplicates appeared, and Luna and Fleur happily knelt before them. Harry knew it was going to be a very good day!

The End


End file.
